


Making It Right

by orphan_account



Series: Getting to Oh, God, Yes [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Kowalski's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Right

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was done with this series. I was wrong. I wanted to address the problematic nature of Vecchio's assuming that being a bottom was automatically a sign of weakness and submission. I wanted some indication that at least one of them understood that being penetrated doesn't have to be like that.

I want to explain it to him, tell him that wanting to accept me inside him, his ass, we’re all adults here, doesn’t make him less of a man.  That being penetrated doesn’t have to be a submissive act.  He’s been with _Stella_ , for Chrissakes, he should know that by now.

That wanting it like that, wantonly, extravagantly wanting to allow me inside, to let me be a part of him, gives him so much power over me, fucking _enthralls_ me, bonds me to him.  That I want to…not _give_ that to him, not _allow_ him to do it to me isn’t about domination and submission, that it’s a bond, just one of many I want to establish with him.

But he seems to need it to be submission, and that right now, for whatever reason, recovering from Stella, recovering from Vegas, recovering from his fucking _childhood_ ,  he is both terrified and needy, that some part of him wants to be like that.  I’ve been there.

Someday, though, I will find a way to make him see that it doesn’t have to be that way, that he can be strong even though his upbringing, his subculture, hell, our entire culture, is casting him as “the chick” (as though that, in itself, is a bad thing) in our relationship, it isn’t like that.  For now, I’m awed at his strength and courage, what it must’ve taken him to admit it to himself, to admit it to me, to ask me for it, that’s enough.

For now, but not for long.


End file.
